Tak Secerah Mentari
by Cantik-Chan
Summary: Ada kasus bunuh diri di Jembatan Pont au Change! Eponine yang penasaran, mencoba menyelidiki siapa yang melakukan perbuatan mengerikan itu. Namun, ia sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa pelakunya... / First Les Mis fic in Bahasa, mind to RnR? Merci beaucoup!


**A/N:**

**Bonjour! **

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari adegan Javert bunuh diri di Sungai Seine, eh malah kepikiran untuk membuat Éponine si Ratu Friendzone (hiks…) sebagai tokoh utama.**

**Hmmm… meskipun baru sekali nonton Lés Miserables (yang versi 2012), aku akan coba nulis di fandom ini, sekaligus sebagai fic Les Mis pertama berbahasa Indonesia, kan :D**

**Disclaimer: Lés Miserables adalah mahakarya Victor Hugo yang digarap kembali oleh Tom Hooper di versi 2012-nya **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tak Secerah Mentari.**

_**Paris Daily News, 1 Juni 2013**_

_**Seorang Gadis Terjun Bebas dari Jembatan Pont au Change.**_

_Gemerlap cahaya lampu baru yang menghiasi Jembatan Pont au Change dengan indah, kokohnya tiang penyangga serta pagar pembatas yang tinggi menjulang, rupanya tak membuat tempat yang diakui sebagai salah satu _landmark _Prancis ini sebagai tempat yang aman. Buktinya, baru-baru ini disinyalir adanya seorang gadis yang melompat dari pinggir pagar pembatas jembatan, terjadi sehari yang lalu, tepatnya tanggal 31 Mei 2013 pukul 24.00 waktu setempat._

_ Seorang saksi mata mengaku, ia melihat gadis yang diperkirakan berumur 23 tahun, sebelum menuju Pont au Change, ia terlebih dahulu pergi ke apotik Publicis yang terletak di jalan __Champs-Élysées__, kemudian menuju Théâtre du Châtelet hingga akhirnya ia menjatuhkan diri di sungai Seine yang berada di bawah jembatan itu. Saksi bernama Jean Valjean (45) ini tak tahu menahu bahwa gadis itu akan melakukan perbuatan yang diduga kuat sebagai bunuh diri tersebut._

_ Sampai kini, jasadnya belum ditemukan. Bala bantuan terus dikerahkan untuk mencari gadis itu._

"Wah, kasian sekali dia. Masih muda, tapi sudah depresi, sampai bunuh diri segala."

"Hati-hati, ah. Ntar dia gentayangin kita tuh, karena nyeritain yang nggak-nggak tentang dia."

"Jangan sampai, deh! Tapi kemungkinan besar dia masih gentayangan, mayatnya saja belum ditemukan, pasti dia tidak tenang sebelum ia dikuburkan dengan layak."

"Sekarang aja rasanya ada yang deketin kita, lho, pa... Merinding nih, nggak bohong…"

"Indra ke-enam mu lumayan menyebalkan, ya. Nah, kita harus segera bersiap-siap! Besok kan kita akan pulang ke Montreuil!"

Kuingat lagi kisikan seorang gadis dengan ayahnya di kios koran pagi tadi. Rasanya menyedihkan sekali. Benar-benar menyayat hati ini. Rasa penyesalan mendadak menjalari seluruh tubuhku saat aku mendengarnya. Seakan-akan, gadis itu tak pernah mensyukuri hidupnya, sehingga memilih untuk bunuh diri. Mungkin, kehidupanya sama sepertiku, menjadi kaum papa sejak lahir.

Terkadang, aku merasa bosan dengan hidupku ini. Selalu membanting tulang, tetapi hasil yang didapat itu-itu saja. Bukan hanya diriku saja… Gavroche, adik lelakiku yang berumur 10 tahun, sepertinya juga sudah bosan dengan semua ini. Buktinya malam ini ia kembali meratap, di depan ibu yang lagi sakit pula.

"Aduuh, lagi-lagi nggak ada makanan untuk besok, bokek pula. Coba Kak 'Ponine nggak pulang terlalu malam terus, seenggaknya temenin aku di rumah ini sambil merawat ibu yang lagi sakit…" isaknya.

Ibu yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas dipan yang dilapisi kain lusuh, hanya bisa mengusap kepala Gavroche lembut sambil berbicara pelan.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Ayah pasti kecewa kalo melihat Gavroche menyerah hanya karena masalah ini. Lihat kan, ayah sangat giat sewaktu masih hidup dulu? Kak 'Ponine juga sama, bekerja keras seperti ayah… kamu tahu sendiri, kan?"

Gavroche hanya mengangguk lemah. Kusuruh dia tidur agar bisa menghilangkan lelahnya, saatnya aku yang harus menjaga ibu. Mungkin karena kelelahan atau hal lain, ia hanya terdiam di samping ibu, seakan tidak memedulikan bujukanku. Ya sudahlah, toh dia bakalan tidur sendiri nanti kalau sudah ngantuk.

"Kakak kan harus lembur, supaya gajinya cukup untuk beli makan dan obat-obatan ibu," ujarku tegas.

"Gavroche tahu, tapi apa salahnya kalo Gavroche pengen menghabiskan malam sama ayah dan Kak 'Ponine… habis, rasanya sepi banget kalo cuma berdua di rumah tiap malam."

"Sudahlah! Kamu itu juga harus kerja keras kayak aku, jangan mengeluh terus. Mengeluh hanya menghasilkan kekecewaan, percuma…"

Ya ampun, dia malah kembali menangis. Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar saja. Sebenernya, lebih tepat disebut ruangan berisi kasur lihab. Tidak ada _spring bed _yang empuk itu, seprai hangat maupun bantal empuk. Hanya. Kasur. Lihab. Mau bagaimana lagi, uang yang ada, semua dihabiskan untuk membayar tunggakan disana-sini.

Untungnya, rekan-rekan di tempatku bekerja memberi waktu istirahat, jadi kumanfaatkan waktu yang sebentar ini untuk kembali ke rumah dan makan. Huh, makan saja aku masih berutang, makanya aku harus bekerja lebih keras.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang uang dan utang, tiba-tiba aku teringat jadwal lemburku hari Sabtu, dan… astaga! Malam ini! Aku harus bergegas kesana, menahan rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerang.

_Syuuut._

Akhirnya aku sampai. Penuh sekali disini, mungkin karena sudah masuk masa liburan, tempat ini jadi lebih ramai dari biasanya. Yang artinya, aku harus memasak, mengantar makanan, dan mencuci jutaan kali dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Agak lebay memang, tapi coba kalian jadi aku, hei anak-anak manja yang piring bekas makan saja dicucikan pembantu, capek sekali tahu mengerjakan semua ini.

Entah mengapa, kali ini aku tidak bersemangat untuk kerja, mungkin antara kecapekan, terus-menerut teringat ibu, atau sebal sama Gavroche yang manja. Secapek apapun, pasti aku selalu berusaha untuk mengerjakan apapun yang ditugaskan disini. Demi mendapat gaji yang lebih tinggi, tentu saja, sekaligus juga untuk membuktikan bahwa dengan bekerja lebih rajin, tentu hasilnya akan sepadan, nggak seperti Gavroche yang kerjanya nangiiis terus di rumah. Namun, beda dengan saat ini, aku merasa sangat lelah dan suntuk. Rasanya ingin bolos saja, deh.

"Marius, sepertinya aku lagi sakit nih, capek habis kerja lembur terus. Aku pergi ke apotik dulu ya, mau beli obat bentar buat ibu," ujarku ke Marius yang sedang membersihkan senjatanya. Sepertinya ia tak mengacuhkanku. Ah, yasudahlah, toh ia memang kelihatan sangat sibuk sekarang.

Aku segera pergi menuju apotik Publicis yang berada di jalan Champs-Élysées. Memang agak jauh, sih, tapi disana banyak apotik yang buka 24 jam, sementara ini sudah hampir jam dua belas malam. Saking kebalnya, udara malam yang dingin ini tak lagi terasa menusuk kulit.

Justru sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba mengagetkanku.

"Huhuhu…"

Suara tangisan siapa itu?

"Ibu, ayah, aku tersesat disini… aku mau pulang…," ujarnya sambil terus menangis. Suaranya membuatku sangat takut. Siapa coba yang tidak takut, bila mendengar suara cewek nangis di malam hari, dan… sendirian?

Jangan-jangan…

Nggak, nggak mungkin! Aku nggak percaya sama hantu! Coba sapa dia, ah. Siapa tahu dia orang baru dan tersesat di daerah ini, bukannya kuntilanak, tuyul, atau bahkan hantu yang gentayangan dari Sungai Seine…

Tetapi, makhluk yang ini kelihatan polos banget, sasaran empuk untuk dijahili. Coba tepuk bahunya, ah.

_Tap_

Hah?!

Tanganku… menembus pundak gadis ini!

Seketika, aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Aku hanya terdiam sambil melihat gadis berbahu transparan ini melangkah ke tempat apoteker yang sedang berjaga.

"Monsieur, tahu arah menuju Théâtre du Châtelet?"

_Heh, emangnya mbak-mbak itu bisa denger ucapanmu?_ dongkolku dalam hati.

Penjaga apoteker itu terlihat bingung. Siapa yang nggak bakal kebingungan coba, kalo ditanyain sama makhluk misterius? Hebatnya, mbak itu mengerti maksud si bahu transparan, lalu memberikan sedikit petunjuk mengenai lokasi Théâtre du Châtelet_. _Mungkin mbak ini seorang _indigo_, makanya dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang aneh seperti dia.

Saking sibuknya memerhatikan cewek berbahu transparan yang sedang tersesat itu, aku jadi lupa mau beli obat untuk ibu. Seingatku, masih ada beberapa persediaan di rumah. Kalau sudah habis, biar Gavroche saja yang beli nanti, soalnya aku benar-benar penasaran sama cewek misterius ini. Baru kali ini aku melihat yang sepertinya, mungkin sebaya denganku. Baru kali ini pula aku berani mengikutinya.

Beberapa langkah kami berjalan, samar-samar terdengar suara orang berbicara, sepertinya menghampiri kami berdua. Dari balik lorong itu, ternyata ada dua orang lelaki bertubuh kurus, mereka terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Suara mereka… sepertinya familier.

"Coy, coba denger, kayaknya lagi ada orang jalan-jalan sendirian, deh. Mungkin aja cewek. Godain ah…" ujar salah seorang dari mereka yang berbaju merah.

Kuacuhkan saja percakapan mereka. Ini sudah biasa terjadi bila aku pulang lembur, dan aku selalu saja takut bila menghadapi orang-orang seperti ini. Sekali waktu, mereka memergokiku sedang berjalan sendirian, dan selanjutnya… merupakan pengalaman paling traumatis yang pernah kualami.

"Woiii!" Si Baju Merah berteriak makin keras.

"Bro, siapa tau itu cuma suara-suara angin… suka sotoy sih kau ini!" hardik temannya yang mengenakan jaket hitam.

"Iya juga sih, hantu kan melayang, nggak berjalan…"

"Nah itu kau tau!"

Lelah mendengarkan dialog nggak penting mereka, terlintas di benakku untuk menjahili dua orang itu. Kuedarkan pandangan di sekeliling. Sekilas, kulihat sesuatu berukuran besar yang terdapat di atas mereka. Hanya kardus-kardus bekas yang diletakkan di tangga… hei, itu juga bagus! Segera kunaiki tangga tersebut, diam-diam tentunya, kemudian menyorongkan tanganku sehingga kardus-kardus itu jatuh.

Ha! Kena!

"Waduh! Siapa sih yang jatuhin kardus dari atas?" si baju merah sangat terkejut.

Cowok berjaket hitam juga sama terkejutnya.

"Siapa suruh kau ngegodain hantu? Cabut, bro!", dan langsung menggamit lengan temannya yang usil itu.

_Yes_! Puas sekali rasanya mengerjai mereka. Lagipula, ngapain juga ngegodain makhluk misterius, yang bahkan keberadaannya di dunia ini saja diragukan. Anehnya, gadis ini malah terlihat sangat ketakutan, padahal kan nggak mungkin juga dua preman tadi mengganggunya.

Kami terus berjalan sampai akhirnya menuju Théâtre du Châtelet. Iseng kuperhatikan parasnya. Ternyata, semakin malam, wajahnya terlihat makin sendu dan pucat, kontras dengan bajunya, yang baru kuketahui berwarna biru cerah, sewarna dengan matanya. Cantik sekali… pasti dia anak orang kaya, yang tidurnya bukan di kasur lihab seperti aku, yang masih punya keluarga lengkap, tidak perlu susah payah lembur mencari uang untuk memberi makan adik yang menyebalkan seperti Gavroche, bahkan bisa bersenang-senang dengan ibu yang segar bugar. Ingin sekali rasanya jadi orang yang hidup mapan, punya masa depan yang bersinar terang.

Gadis itu terduduk diam, lamaaaa sekali, hanya merenung sembari menatap Jembatan Pont au Change yang menjulang megah dan bersinar terang di tengah kegelapan malam.. Bagaimana aku tidak bosan? Sesekali kudengar gumamannya. Seperti ingin meminta pertolongan, namun tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendengar. Mungkin ia sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

"Hei, kamu kesepian, ya?" aku membuka pembicaraan. Ia hanya menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan datar.

"Kenalkan, aku Éponine," ujarku sambil mengulurkan tangan. Oh, aku hampir lupa kalau tubuhnya bisa kutembus, jadi segera kutarik kembali tanganku dan hanya melempar senyum padanya.

"Éponine, ya…" balasnya pendek. "…namaku Cosette. Aku tersesat disini, dari tadi hanya berputar-putar tanpa tau arah. Kamu bisa bantu aku nyari jalan pulang?"

"Tapi, kita berdua kan belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, bagaimana bisa aku percaya sama kamu?"

"Aku janji bakal membalas perbuatan baikmu, kok. Lagipula kebetulan aku pernah melihatmu."

Ia pernah melihatku? Dimana?

Makin kalut akan berbagai macam pertanyaan membingungkan dalam benakku, tiba-tiba dibuyarkan oleh suara seseorang yang baru saja kemari.

"Cosette! Kemana saja kamu? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, untung saja kamu ada di sini."

"Ayah!"

Ah, aku jadi iri. Ia terlihat senang sekali bisa kembali bertemu dengan ayahnya, yang nampak kebingungan mencari putrinya itu.

"Ayo pulang, ibu menunggumu disana."

"Sebentar. Cosette ingin menolong teman dulu, boleh kan?"

"Siapa?"

"Seorang gadis pemberani."

Wow, gadis pemberani katanya. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum, habis, jarang-jarang aku dipuji seperti ini. Dulunya, segala macam perkataan kotor, sumpah serapah dan makian, semua pernah kudengar dari mulut ayah yang selalu mabuk sehabis 'kerja' yang bahkan pekerjaannya saja keluargaku tidak ada yang tahu. Katanya sih 'lembur supaya duit makin banyak'. Heh, omong kosong! Ayah malah berjudi dan menghabiskan uang untuk hal tidak penting, sehingga utang demi utang semakin menjerat keluarga kami, hingga akhirnya ibu syok dan kondisi tubuhnya melemah. Penginapan Thénardier pun tutup akibat kebangkrutan ini.

Saat ibu sakit, bukannya peduli, tetapi ayah malah menghardik ibu sebagai orang tak berguna, bahkan memperlakukannya sebagai pembantu. Gavroche yang cengeng itu, tentunya cuma bisa diam. Lama-kelamaan, aku semakin nggak tahan tinggal di rumah, dan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai pekerjaan. Untung aku telah lulus sekolah, jadi nggak perlu terikat lagi dengan jadwal.

Waktu ayah meninggal, aku bahkan tak merasa kehilangan. Ibu jatuh sakit, aku hanya merasa perlu untuk membelikan obat sesekali. Gavroche menunggak uang sekolah, itu karena ia hanya bermalas-malasan di rumah. Toh, untuk apa aku pedui pada masa depan mereka, bila milikku sendiri saja sudah dipastikan suram?

Jum'at kemarin, sepulang dari lembur, aku menuju ke apotik untuk membeli obat ibu. Kalau ibu meninggal, siapa dong yang menjaga Gavroche yang rewel itu? Niat baikku ini malah dikacaukan oleh dua pria iseng yang mencegatku. Mereka berdua sanggup membuatku tak berkutik, lalu menggerayangi tubuhku dengan kasar dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Sebegitu menderitanya kah aku, sehingga perbuatan baik apapun yang kulakukan pasti diganjar dengan sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan. Lebih baik aku jadi anak nakal saja sekalian… membuat suatu sensasi dengan akhir tak terduga. Bukankah itu jauh lebih seru, ketimbang terus-menerus menjadi putri sulung dengan ibu yang lemah dan adik yang menyebalkan?

"Hei, Éponine. Rumahmu dimana?"

"Mmm… penginapan Thénardier, di Montfermeil. Tapi agak jauh dari sini."

Astaga, memangnya ia mau benar-benar menolongku? Bahkan aku saja ragu apakah ia nyata atau tidak. Tapi, demi melihat wajah memelasnya dan rupa nya yang tidak menyeramkan (tidak semua makhluk aneh berwajah aneh, ya) maka aku mempercayainya.

Seiring munculnya kepercayaanku terhadapnya, peristiwa mengerikan 'itu' seketika berkelebat dalam benakku. Peristiwa yang membuatku merasa hampa…

Kami bertiga pun segera menuju kediamanku. Anehnya, semakin dekat kerumah, ada perasaan aneh yang menyusup dalam diriku. Sesuatu yang memaksa pulang ke tempatku yang sebenarnya. Cepat kutepis pikiran yang mengganggu itu, dan melihat Gavroche yang segera membukakan pintu rumah. Ketika ia memberi salam pada kami, saat itu pula aku terkejut.

Sesosok mayat teronggok kaku di rumahku.

_Siapa dia? _

"Kak 'Ponine!" Gavroche memanggilku sambil terisak-isak. Si gadis dan ayahnya terlihat sangat sedih, sembari menolong Gavroche untuk mengidentifikasi mayat itu.

Dengan dibukanya kain penutup mayat itu, aku terkejut untuk kedua kalinya.

"Mayatnya tiba-tiba tergeletak di tepi sungai dekat sini. Kami juga nggak tau tepatnya darimana… sepertinya hanyut kemari." tutur Gavroche.

"Gavroche, cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit…" sahut ibu lemah.

Melihat raut wajah ibu yang menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam, rasanya aku jadi ingin mengutuk diri sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, setelah bertahun-tahun tenggelam dalam kemiskinan dan keperawananku telah direnggut, apalagi yang harus kulakukan di dunia ini? Ingat, kan, perkataanku mengenai sensasi? Hal-hal buruk yang menimpaku inilah dengan misteriusnya menuntunku ke puncak Jembatan Pont au Change, dan aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya…

"Cosette…"

"Kenapa, Yah?"

"Mayat ini… sepertinya yang kita ceritakan tadi pagi, ya?" bapak tua itu, ternyata merupakan Jean Valjean, narasumber yang ada di koran tadi!.

Ia pun melanjutkan dengan nada prihatin, "Yang penting, kita semua harus doain dia, supaya bisa tenang di sisi-Nya. Dia pasti masih syok dengan kematiannya, sehingga dia sendiri nggak sadar kalo sebenernya dia sudah tiada, dan rohnya masih gentayangan di dunia."

Keheningan melanda suasana. Seiring dengan doa-doa yang mereka ucapkan, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang membawaku ke atas, penuh ketenangan, kebebasan dan kelegaan. Melihat keatas, ada sesosok tubuh berbaju putih berkilauan dan bersayap lebar tersenyum padaku, dan berkata;

"Mungkin, masa depanmu tak secerah mentari. Tapi percayalah, setelah kematianmu ini, kau akan belajar bahwa hidup selalu berputar, satu waktu kau berada di dasar terdalam bumi, di waktu lain, kau merasakan bahwa matahari sangatlah dekat dengan dirimu, Éponine."

Kemudian, semua menjadi gelap. 

* * *

**Maaf banget kalo **_**setting **_**kota-nya terlihat berantakan dan asal-asalan… ini aja ubek-ubek Google dulu sambil ngerjain fic-nya :O**

**Mari berikan sedikit cintamu di kotak **_**review **_**ini…sekalian Tanya-tanya kalo bingung sama alur ceritanya **

**Merci beaucoup!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
